


Please Don't Leave Quite Yet

by AllHaleOlicity



Category: Arrow - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gen, i just wing tags now, im just gonna add as i go, im winging it, no, thats bad, will i ever learn to not wing it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-25 13:34:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14379717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllHaleOlicity/pseuds/AllHaleOlicity
Summary: When Oliver gets into a serious accident Felicity is left in charge of all the responsibilities -- Disclaimer this is merely a test story to see where i want to go with it.





	1. Chapter 1

"Is there anything else we could try?....Maybe if we-....Yeah, okay. Thanks anyway."  
Felicity slammed the phone back down on the mayor's desk, letting out a long sigh as she leaned back  
in the chair and closed her eyes.

"What'd the doctor say?"  
John asked, sitting across from her.

She shrugged, not looking at him or opening her eyes at all.  
This had been going on too long.  
She was tired.

She hadn't slept in weeks, she's kept up a brave front for William,  
but the doctors weren't helping anything.  
Oliver was unresponsive to every treatment they tried.

Everyone they got to look into it, him, they all said the same thing.  
He's comatose.

They saw more out of Thea than they have out of him.  
That wasn't good.  
Thea showed no signs of anything when she was in a coma.  
How does someone show less than nothing?

 

She slowly leaned back up, looking at Diggle.  
"They referred a doctor in Chicago."  
She sighed again.  
"They can't promise anything."

"Is this the same doctor they've been referring?"

She nodded, getting out of the chair behind the desk and walking around the office.  
"I can't leave William, I can't send Oliver by himself, someone needs to sign the papers if-"  
She stopped herself.

She turned back to Diggle, putting a hand on his shoulder.  
"I have to get dinner."

"Felicity, you and William can come over for dinner-"

"I need him to know everything is okay."  
She waved off his invitation.  
"Just because Oliver is in the hospital doesn't mean we can't be a normal, functional, family."

 

"When was the last time you went to the hospital?"

"A few days."

"Go see him."

She thought about it then shook her head.  
"Too busy."

"You're not busy right now."

"He's in a coma, he's not gonna be upset I don't see him everyday."

Diggle stood up and leaned against the mayor's desk, crossing his arms.  
"There are studies that show-"

"I know what the studies show and I don't care."  
She cut him off, grabbing her coat from the desk.  
"If he could hear anything he wouldn't be in a hospital bed right now, he'd be here."

Before he could say anything else she was out of the office and down the hall towards the elevator.

* * *

 

Felicity entered the apartment with 2 bags from Big Belly Burger.  
The place was quiet and dark.  
It usually was these days.

She flicked on the lights and sat the bags down on the table before  
walking towards William's room.

She knocked lightly and opened the door.  
"Hey, I got some food."

"I'm not hungry."

He was on his bed studying.  
He didn't play a lot of games lately, just stuck his nose in a book.  
She imagined this is what he was like after Oliver brought him home from the island.

 

She sat down across from him on the bed, taking his book.  
"What'd you hear today?"

"Nothing."

"Will, the news is on constant alert, you heard something. What was it?"

"He's still unresponsive."

"He's strong."  
She handed the book back to him.  
"He'll come back from this."

William took the book, nodding slightly.  
Felicity gave him a faint smile.  
"I'll put your food in the microwave."

She stood up to leave then turned back around.  
She thought about what she was going to say before she spoke.  
She let out a deep breath.  
"Do you wanna go see him?"

William looked up at Felicity.  
"Now?"

"I need to talk to the doctors."

'Right now?"

"Do you wanna come?"

He thought about it then nodded.

* * *

 

She never thought about how it felt for William when they came to visit Oliver.  
She knew how it made her feel.  
It was Oliver - _Her Oliver_ \- strapped to a bunch of bells and whistles to keep him going.  
He was there, lifeless, but still going.

It wasn't comforting.  
She couldn't come up with a conversation to talk about that wouldn't require a witty remark from  
the man laying in front of her.  
So she brought William along.

But she never took the time to think about how it might make him feel the same way.  
That was his dad.  
The guy who said he wasn't going anywhere.  
The guy they'd never lose.  
The guy who would "Always come back."

  
The guy who didn't make it home one night.

 

William never sat close to Oliver.  
He always stayed by the corner of the room, eventually moving towards the center of the wall by the door to sit on  
the couch across from him.

 Felicity sat beside Oliver, holding his hand.  
They took his ring off, the small detail made sense but it irritated Felicity.  
It was a small item to distract her from what was going on in front of her  
and they took it.

It was in a bag on the counter on the other side of the room,  
it wasn't gone.  
But it wasn't on his finger.  
Putting it in a plastic Ziplock bag didn't make her feel any better about his health.

It's like the hospital had already gathered his things.  
Waiting for her to pull the plug on her husband.

 

 The room was quiet.  
Only the beeping of the heart monitor filled the silence.

Diggle brought up the studies.  
She thought about talking but she never knew what to say.  
What could she say in front of William without looking like she's falling apart?

She glanced over at him then back at Oliver's hand in hers.  
"So, there's a doctor in Chicago.."  
She whispered, barely loud enough for William to hear.

She looked up at Oliver.  
"One of the best, a miracle worker. They think he can help."

"Is he gonna come?"  
William asked, not moving from his seat.

Felicity looked at William.  
"That's the thing, he can't come to us, we have to go to him."  
She looked back at Oliver.

"So when do we leave?"

"You can't go, you have school."

"Okay, so when do you leave?"

Felicity sighed, looking down.  
"I'm not leaving you alone."

"I have friends, Raisa, Diggle-"

"It's across the country."

"They can help him."  
William stood up and walked over to her.

 

Felicity looked at William then at Oliver then back at William.  
"I don't know how long I'd be there."

"I'll be fine."  
He looked at Oliver.  
"He needs this."

 

 Felicity grabbed William's hand with her free one and squeezed it lightly.  
"You really are your father's son."  
She glanced at Oliver.  
"Guess we're going to Chicago, Babe."

* * *

 

Three Days Later

* * *

 

"I will be back as soon as I can."  
Felicity marched through the apartment, grabbing her things as she made  
her way towards the door.

"Raisa will be here most days, Diggle is gonna check in, Rene said if you ever get bored he and Zoe  
are always around,"  
Felicity grabbed her purse and coat from the stand by the door before she turned around.  
"And you."  
She looked at her mother who was standing by the tv.

"You are a saint."  
She kissed Donna on the cheek before giving William a hug.  
She pulled back, holding onto his shoulders.

"I will be on the first flight home if you need me."  
  
"I'll be okay, just bring him home."

She nodded.  
"I love you."

"Love you, too."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a flashback that was supposed to be longer but I'm gonna drag it out because I'm e v i l

_"We have a reservation at that new restaurant downtown tonight."_  
_Felicity turned the corner, walking into their bedroom._

_Oliver, sitting on the bed, nodded slowly._  
_He wasn't paying any attention to what she was saying but_  
_still muttered a response._

_Felicity sat beside him, leaning over to see what he was looking at on his laptop,_  
_he glanced over at her before closing it and sitting it to the side._  
_"It's one job."_

_Felicity sighed._  
_"I thought you were done."_

_"It'll be really quick. In and Out."_

_"Heard that before."_  
_She rolled her eyes, sliding back off of the bed._

_Oliver followed her._  
_"It's one night, I'll help them out and hang it back up."_

_"Heard that too."_  
_She mumbled, leaving their room and heading into the kitchen._  
_Oliver still followed behind her._

_"It won't be more than an hour, I'll go and be back before it's time for dinner."_  
_Oliver curved around Felicity and stopped in front of her so she_  
_couldn't continue on her path._

_She crossed her arms and looked to the side._

_"It's a routine drug bust, I'll be fine."_

_She walked around him to the breakfast bar, grabbing the plate William had left behind before_  
_running off to catch the bus he was late for._

_"I won't go if you don't want me to."_  
_Oliver watched her go back and forth, cleaning up breakfast._

_She stopped at the sink, putting a few plates under the running water._  
_"You'll go anyway."_

_"So..."_

_She turned off the water and turned around to face him._  
_"Home by 7."_

_"Promise."_

_She let out a sigh and walked towards the living room._  
_"I have to get going, Alena and I are meeting with a business partner today."_

_"I'll clean this up."_  
_Oliver gestured to the kitchen, following her into the living room._

_She grabbed her purse and coat before turning back around to look at him._  
_"By 7. Don't die."_  
_She gave him a quick peck._

_"Love you."_

_"You too."_

* * *

 

"Mrs. Queen?"

Felicity turned her attention away from Oliver and to the nurse standing above him.  
"Sorry, I didn't hear anyone come in."  
She straightened up her position in the uncomfortable chair she was sitting in.

"Doctor Rhodes will be in soon. There was traffic."  
The nurse informed her.  
She seemed nice enough for a nurse, she was about Felicity's age and height, brown hair, kind eyes.  
Definitely not terrifying and rude like the nurses in Vegas.

Though, they were part timing as bartenders so that may have had something to  
do with it.

Felicity nodded, looking back at her husband.  
She thought about what the nurse said then looked back up.  
"Traffic?"

"There was an emergency."

"But he isn't a paramedic?"

"It was a personal emergency."

Felicity nodded again and the nurse left.  
She looked back at Oliver again, grabbing his hand.  
"Let's hope this guy is better than the last...Though, it's not like they can actually do anything."  
She sighed.  
"That's your job..."

 

There was a light knock at the door before it opened again, Felicity glanced over to see  
a man wearing a long white coat with a clipboard in his face.  
She looked back at Oliver.  
  


"Damn..."  
The doctor muttered.

Felicity glared at him, he was still looking at the clipboard.  
He flipped up a few pages then lowered it, looking at Oliver then at Felicity.

Her eyes narrowed as she looked back at him.  
She knew him.  
But that wasn't possible unless it was another earth version of-

"Doctor Rhodes."  
He stuck his hand out.  
Felicity shook it, still studying him, He pulled back, looking from the clipboard to Oliver.

"How'd this happen?"

"Car crash."  
Felicity responded quickly.

"Really?"

_No._

"Yes."

"Uh-huh."  
He looked back at Felicity.

"Do I know you?"  
She asked.

He shook his head.  
"Doubt it, Starling and Chicago aren't exactly neighbors."

Felicity's eyebrow perked up.  
He looked back at the clipboard,  
"Well, Your husband seems to have gotten himself in a bad situation."

 

"I'm aware."  
She stood up, crossing her arms.  
"So, can you help him?"

"Well, he's had surgery, medication-"

"I know what he's had, can _you_ help him?"

"I can change up his treatment."

"What's that gonna do?"

"If we're lucky, shock his systems and wake him up."

"That's professional."

"Which one of us is the doctor?"  
He looked up at her.

The room was silent for a minute.  
He sighed, sitting down the clipboard.  
"This is a special kind of coma. We need him to wake up."

"And if he doesn't?"

Rhodes shrugged.  
"I think we both know the answer to that."

Felicity sighed, looking at Oliver.

"I'll go talk to the nurses, get some stuff set up."  
He started to walk out.

"You said Starling."

He stopped, not turning around to face her.  
"I did?"

"Yeah. It's Star City now."

"It used to be Starling."

"No one calls it that anymore."

"Well, I guess I need to get with the times then."  
He turned his head to give her a slight smile, she returned it before sitting back down.

"Tommy Merlyn."

"Excuse me?"

"Oliver's old best friend. He died."

"Sorry to hear that."

"Oliver would give anything to have him back."

"I would too if it were my friend."

"A building crushed him."

"I see."

"Broke Oliver to pieces, but he had Laurel."

"So, he still has friends-"

"She's dead too. He's the last one of their friend group."

No reply.  
Felicity glanced over at the doctor.

"How?"

"Internal injuries."

He nodded, walking back over.  
"The 'Starling' really give it away?"

Felicity shrugged.  
"It was a long shot."  
She looked at Oliver.  
"Can you actually help him?"

"I promise, I'm gonna do everything I can."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have like 4 different multi-chapter stories, keeping up with plots and character traits is complicated.
> 
> Somehow it's always Tommy and Felicity though.  
> No matter how I spin it, It's always Tommy and Felicity somehow someway but ok
> 
> Maybe I'm flashback deprived because that seems to be what I'm gonna do here,just piece by piece we'll flashback and see what happened.  
> I'm completely winging everything, can you tell?  
> Rhetorical, everyone can tell.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter anyway, see yall next time!


End file.
